SenbonZakura
by Any-m3
Summary: Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. (NaruHina) Una promesa hecha en el susurro de los danzantes pétalos del cerezo.
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. (__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**Opening:**__ Escúchese "Cassis"-The Gazette._

**Senbon Zakura**

**Chapter 1. Extraño. **

Naruto caminaba al instituto. Era algo tarde, como de costumbre y pacíficamente avanzaba entre las personas que barrían las calles o simplemente paseaban cuando el sol no estaba tan fuerte. El timbre ya había sonado hacía unos minutos, pero qué va, el timbre no le iba a decir qué hacer.

Las personas lo reconocían como el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada. Aquella que vivía en un lugar pobre, trabajando en los más bajo para mantener a un hijo resultado de una violación, la que había fallecido apenas tres años atrás al ser atropellada por la estupidez de ser descuidada.

El chico odiaba que hablaran así de su madre. Ella había sido muchas cosas, entre ellas la mejor mamá que hizo lo posible por mantener a su pequeño, pero eso no lo tomaban en cuenta, no la conocían, no la reconocían como era debido. Se limitaba a dejar escapar un bocado de aire para no matar a cualquiera que la insultara. Era un acto de ¿debilidad?, ¿bondad?, ¿piedad?, no, no lo hacía por consideración a ellos, sino por él.

Llegando ya al colegio, el campus estaba prácticamente vacío por la hora que era. Caminó a paso apresurado evadiendo a los profesores y vigilantes hasta llegar a su aula de clases. Recorrió la puerta y entró con despreocupación hasta su lugar: el último asiento una fila antes que la ventana. Odiaba estar allí, pues se sentía rodeado por los demás, aunque a la vez el estar al final lo hacía pasar desapercibido para todos, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando cuidara a sus lados.

-Bien, chicos, saquen sus libros y resuelvan los ejercicios de la lección 7 y 8- ordenó el profesor con su característico libro en mano tomando asiento en su escritorio. El rubio bufó al percatarse de que el libro se le había quedado olvidado en la mesa. "Kakashi-sensei me llamará la atención si me descubre" llevando sus manos al rostro, se percató de que la chica de al lado le ofrecía compartir su libro.

-¿…?- la señorita sentada a un lado le ofrecía su ayuda, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de su problema? Eso no le importaba, debía apresurarse o el profesor le regañaría. –Etto, muchas gracias- dijo en un susurro con una gran sonrisa. La chica solo asintió con un leve sonrojo y volvió su vista a la ventana, ocultando su rostro tras su largo cabello azulado. "Es extraña" fue lo primero que pensó mientras la observaba de reojo, pues los ejercicios ya estaban contestados, ¿en qué momento lo había hecho?, además, su rostro no le parecía en lo absoluto conocido, aunque sin duda habían sido compañeros durante todo el ciclo.

El timbre pronto indicaría la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría se retiraba a comer fuera con sus amigos, algunos más serios preferían la tranquilidad del salón para repasar materias o hacer trabajos atrasados. Él sin embargo sólo vagaba hasta encontrar un lugar vacío en el cual poder comer a gusto, lejos de los odiosos. Aquel día, sintió enorme curiosidad por la chica que le había ayudado antes, quería saber su nombre, pero preguntarles a los demás estaba fuera de su alcance, no le pediría algo a ninguno de esos "hijitos de papi" presumidos. Sin más, siguió a la joven que había abandonado el aula hasta llegar a una vieja biblioteca en el último piso.

La biblioteca había sido clausurada y designada a resguardar los libros viejos y olvidados que no eran leídos por nadie. Al inaugurar el nuevo edificio con una nueva y más equipada, esta pasó al olvido con el pasar del tiempo. No muchos estudiantes solían subir hasta allá arriba, era descrito como un lugar deprimente y añejo que causaba cierto temor en la mayoría. El oji azul abrió las grandes y pesadas puertas. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y algunos rayos del sol entraban por grandes ventanales que estaban semi-cubiertos por delgadas cortinas desgastadas. Caminó por la habitación hasta encontrarse con la chica sentada en una mesa vieja mientras comía parte de su alimento.

-Ho…hola- dijo algo desconcertado por la singular actitud de su compañera –quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hace unos momentos- ella volteó y lo observó por algunos segundos.

-Naruto-kun- mencionó con voz suave y delicada, una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban almorzando. Ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, a pesar de ser incómodo, el chico no parecía querer irse de allí. La joven tenía una mirada penetrante y pura, sus ojos eran como la luna de plata llena. Algo que le molestaba era el hecho de haber pasado desapercibida por él por bastante tiempo. Incluso sus compañeros no hacían mención suya.

El timbre nuevamente hizo de las suyas y el momento de llegar al aula era inevitable. Ella tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a retirarse, él se limitó a seguirla. -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sin perderle el paso. Esta volteó y nuevamente le sonrió con dulzura –Soy Hinata- dijo la peli azul entre risas dándose la media vuelta como si de un baile se tratase. Nuevamente, extraño.

Al terminar las clases, la lluvia había comenzado, era la época propicia para estas, y sin duda, estaban pronosticadas por mucho tiempo más. El olor a humedad estaba por todo el campus, inundaba los pulmones e incluso para algunos era un deleite para su sentido. Los charcos no tardaron en formarse, los jóvenes corrían cubriéndose con sus libros, suéteres, paraguas y demás para llegar secos a su casa. Naruto ajustó su chamarra y tomó su mochila, no podía esperar que el agua cesara porque eso podía llevarle horas.

Caminado, la temperatura poco a poco fue bajando hasta el punto en el que podía ver su propio aliento. Sus manos con frecuencia trataba de calentarlas soplando algo de su propio calor, sin embargo con la lluvia era algo inútil. -¿…?- un poco más adelante, Hinata saltaba entre los charcos mientras parecía "divertirse" con un paraguas. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose sólo para ser mojado por la chica al saltar –Naruto-kun, ¿también viniste a jugar como antes?- mencionó ella con una gran sonrisa y felicidad en el rostro. En pocas palabras, actuaba como una niña.

-¿Qué dices? Nunca antes he venido a jugar aquí- dijo confundido. Era verdad, no recordaba haber estado en ese sitio antes, ni mucho menos jugar y, ¿con ella? –Pescarás un resfriado si sigues así, será mejor que vuelvas a casa y te des un baño- sugirió suspirando.

El rubio la acompañó hasta estar cerca de su casa, pero la chica no le permitió avanzar más y lo despidió en la calle. Extraño. Dio la media vuelta y continuó con su camino, el sol estaba oculto por las espesas nubes, pero a esa hora apenas se estaría poniendo. Al llegar, el mismo perro de siempre le esperaba en la entrada, era un pequeño "pachoncito" blanco que acudía cada vez que tenía hambre, y por supuesto, el único ser en el que podía confiar.

-Oh, mi pequeña Comina, pronto te daré de cenar- dijo en cuclillas para estar más a su tamaño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – ¡Waf!- respondió el animal moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

La luz se encendió, dejando ver el departamento sucio con la comida de hacía tres días en la mesa, envolturas en el suelo y ropa por todos lados. La bombilla tenía algunos fallos y parpadeaba, por el techo se traspasaba la humedad haciendo goteras, la cocina… bueno, podría no haber cocina.

-Estoy en casa- dijo con un muy pequeño pero no por eso inexistente nudo en la garganta. Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá y abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Afuera, el agua resbalaba por los vidrios, mientras el chico sacaba una lata de ramen instantáneo y una rodaja de jamón.

-Provecho, bella dama- dijo alzando su tazón de ramen -¡waf!- .

De aquel día le habían quedado claro dos cosas, primero: Había una chica más extraña que él, y segundo: debía comprar más comida.

Fin del Capítulo Primero.

_**N/A:**_ Hi! Mis pequeños chapulincitos del monte :3 Ahora vengo a molestarlos con **SenbonZakura, ** una historia que me vino mientras platicaba con un amigo jajaja Y pues bien, les presento a Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada que se topa con la enigmática y extraña Hinata.

Reviews? Tomates? Chile? Carne? Parrillada? =Q=


	2. Psychopathy

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. __(__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**Opening:**__ Escúchese "Cassis"-The Gazette._

**Senbon Zakura**

**Chapter 2. Ella.**

-Tsk…- se quejó el chico sacando una de sus manos de entre las sábanas de su cama para apagar al molesto despertador. "Otro día…" pensaba frotándose los ojos con sus manos. La rutina comenzaba de nuevo, desayunaría una manzana, caminaría hasta llegar tarde al colegio, dormiría en clases y se encontraría con la chica de los ojos luna… esperen, eso era nuevo. El rubio se incorporó sobre la cama bajando los pies y un deseo por llegar al aula nacía en él. "Pff" dijo entre burlas a sí mismo "lloverán vacas si sigo pensando así".

Apenas abrió la puerta, una fresca brisa le puso la piel de gallina. El pronóstico no se había equivocado, estas bajarían la temperatura al menos por los próximos tres días. -¡Waf!- la criatura saltó de entre el sofá y observó el paisaje junto a su amo, parecía agradecer el no estar en el parque en esos momentos. –Cuida bien la casa, Comina- dijo sonriendo cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¡Naruto-kun!- un poco más adelante, la chica de cabello azulado levantaba su mano en señal de saludo, vestía con el uniforme de la escuela y su característica bufanda verde oscuro que envolvía su cuello. El chico caminó hasta estar a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin tratar de ser grosero.

-Etto, quería ir contigo al colegio- contestó jugando con sus dedos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero es que no podía evitarse, el rubio estaba tan cerca, además de ser apuesto, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, esos mares que la envolvían y la hacían sentir segura, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y la sangre empezaba a hervirle. Naruto sonrió. Aquella chiquilla era tierna cuando se sonrojaba, ¿cómo no la había notado antes?

Charlando, llegaron a la puerta del colegio. Sin pensarlo, habían llegado con media hora de anticipación, el campus estaba lleno, los distintos grupos estaban distribuidos por todo éste llevando a cabo algunas actividades. Las señoritas reían escuchando las buenas nuevas, los hombres disfrutaban de las risas de sus amadas, y los profesores charlando entre ellos recordaban sus días de juventud. Para el oji azul eso era un escenario por demás aterrador, las hormonas se olían a kilómetros. Los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus pétalos creando un paisaje como de postal.

-Hinata- la chica volteó a verlo -¿alguna vez pensaste en estar en un colegio como este?- la pregunta era extraña. El semblante del chico se había tornado serio y a la vez nostálgico. –Personas como nosotros, que no encajamos en la sociedad, ¿deberíamos estar aquí?- insistió viendo cómo para los demás era algo normal. –Somos parte de un todo- respondió ella viendo al cielo –no sientas temor por ser diferente, eso no lleva a nada bueno, ¿escuchaste?- dijo dedicándole esa dulce sonrisa.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y correspondió el gesto. Había sonado como un estúpido ante una chica, patético. Las clases pronto comenzaron, esta vez tocaba Educación Física, con el profesor Maito Gai. "Sigue siendo tan… excéntrico" pensaba él al escuchar la charla que daba sobre la superación personal. Dar veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha era el calentamiento para "florecer" en la juventud, y todos la llevaban a cabo, a excepción de Hinata, quien permanecía observando desde las bancas.

-Aggh- una de las chicas había tropezado al resbalar mientras corría. –Tenten, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el profesor ayudándola a levantarse. –Hai…- respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de ocultar una cicatriz no muy vieja en sus piernas. Era bien sabido, que Tenten provenía de un matrimonio separado por la actitud del padre para con ella y su madre, sin embargo, el hombre se había quedado con la potestad de la niña con la madre a favor. El oji azul reconoció la situación de inmediato al ver la expresión del profesor. –Los demás, sigan trotando- ordenó –Tenten, ven conmigo- alumna y profesor dejaron el aula.

Naruto dejó de correr y se acercó a la peli azul. -¿Lo sabías?- interrogó al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la chica. –Lo sospechaba, la había escuchado llorar en el baño de vez en cuando- dijo cruzando su brazo derecho. Todos estaban conscientes de la situación de su compañera, sin embargo su carácter les hacía aparentar ser ajenos a la situación para no mortificarla, así era ella.

-Tenten…- dijo la rubia bajando su mirada. Quería ayudarla, pero no podía. Los presentes se sentían así, impotentes. –La he llamado- comenzó a contar la peli azul –pero no responde, es como si… no pudiera escucharme-. Naruto entendió a qué se refería –Tranquila, estoy seguro de que podré hacer algo- dijo tratando de subirle los ánimos.

Todos volvieron al salón luego de haberse dado una ducha, en ese momento, la castaña deslizó la puerta y entró con una sonrisa disimulada. Los estudiantes ignoraron la situación, aquel día fue en verdad incómodo para muchos.

El timbre de la salida sonó, y todos tomaron sus respectivas mochilas abandonando el aula. Naruto esperó pacientemente hasta estar a solas con la castaña, le había prometido a Hinata hablar con ella y hacer algo al respecto, una promesa no era algo que debiera romperse. –Hola, ¿Tenten?- dijo acercándose a la chica, quien volteaba para disimular algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. –Na, Naruto, ¿pasa algo?- dijo levantándose de su lugar mientras tomaba su bolso. –Me gustaría que habláramos, ¿podemos tomar un café en Ichiraku?- preguntó sonando lo más tranquilo posible –Etto…- mencionó la castaña dudando mientras bajaba su vista, era más que evidente que sabía de qué hablarían. –Por favor, no te tomará mucho tiempo-.

Ambos dejaron la escuela juntos esa vez. Ichiraku era una tienda que solía vender ramen de todo tipo, pero con la expansión y demanda de los clientes, servir café en esos días era una especie de requisito para tener grandes ventas. La chica meneaba su café con la cuchara lentamente, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. El rubio le daba sorbos pequeños al suyo, debía comenzar a hablar ahora mismo.

-Sobre lo sucedido en clases…- la joven bajó más su cabeza –…entiendo por lo que estás pasando- continuó diciendo –es muy difícil el ser maltratado por la vida, y quiero que sepas que no estás sola, muchos nos preocupamos por ti-

-No quiero molestarlos con tonterías- respondió avergonzada –yo puedo manejar mis problemas sola, estoy bien-.

-Yo solía decir lo mismo, pero ¿sabes? Yo realmente necesitaba una mano amiga, y esa persona nunca llegó. Ahora bien sabes cómo soy visto por los demás, y eso no puede ser cambiado tan fácilmente. Tú estás muy a tiempo de salir adelante sin ninguna mancha en tus manos-. La chica guardó silencio como si estuviera siendo regañada por sus padres cuando era niña. Sabía que la persona que estaba frente a ella tenía razón pero su estúpido orgullo, y peor, la vergüenza que sentía por siquiera decirle al mundo que tenía problemas, le ponían un muro que no podía escalar. Sin pensarlo, se llevó sus manos al rostro y ocultó sus lágrimas.

La peli azul observaba a través del vidrio pacientemente. Quería poder entrar pero algo le impedía hacerlo, sus piernas temblaban y no respondían a sus sentimientos de abrazar a su amiga. Naruto notó la presencia de la peli azul y continúo diciendo. –Hinata está en verdad preocupada por ti- la morena levantó la vista sorprendida. –Hi…nata…- mencionó con voz débil y volteó hacia la ventana, pero no consiguió ver nada. –Deberías ir a hablar con ella, no quiere verte sufrir-.

La chica se tiró a llorar sobre los brazos del rubio. La ojiperla continuaba viendo a través del vidrio, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar junto a las de su amiga. Puso su mano suavemente sobre el vidrio y allí se quedó llorando silenciosamente, tristemente, con dolor.

Al día siguiente, Tenten caminaba con semblante triste pero decidido, debía hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo atrás. –Hinata… he venido a visitarte-. El viento resopló llevándose un par de pétalos con él.

Fin del capítulo segundo.

Hola mis pequeños chapulincitos del monte :3 No estoy segura, pero el próximo capítulo tendrá la clave de todo XD ¿Alguno sospecha algo? Si es así, adelante con los comentarios jajaja

Estoy presentando los personajes, esa es más que nada mi prioridad en estos momentos. Recuerden por favor que hay pasado, presente y futuro, esto es el presente, y el pasado debe ser explicado, lo haré conforme pasen los capis. Aún falta MUCHO de las sorpresas que tengo preparadas, en verdad, aquel que siga esta historia hasta el final se llevará un infarto y el derecho a matarme XD

Cuídense todos! Nos vemos luego n.n


	3. Captivity

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. __(__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**Opening:**__ Escúchese "Cassis"-The Gazette._

**SenbonZakura**

**Chapter 3. Dudas.**

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo la ojiperla corriendo a su encuentro. –Hi-Hinata- dijo este casi sin respiración al ser abrazado fuertemente por la chica. Ya habían pasado dos meses luego de haberse conocido, y ahora lo extraño era verles separados. -¿Almorzaremos juntos?- preguntó con su característica sonrisa. –Hai- respondió él viéndola tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Pero es que no podía soportar tener a esa chica y no tocarla, no sería un humano si pudiera ignorar su belleza latente y su inocencia a flor de piel.

Caminando a la biblioteca, la joven chocó con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos iguales a los suyos, que la hizo retroceder unos pasos atrás dejando caer el plato al suelo. –Tsk…- dijo en una mueca el rubio completamente molesto -¿¡Es que no estás viendo, pedazo de inútil?!- gritó señalándolo llamando la atención de todos. El castaño volteo y vio con indiferencia el plato tirado y al joven a un lado. –Fíjate por donde caminas- respondió él ignorando por completo la situación.

La sangre le hirvió. Su hubiera sido a él al que empujara todo habría estado bien, pero esta vez había sido grosero con su chica, ¿su chica? -¡Naruto-kun!- dijo la peli azul abrazándole para tratar de detenerlo. -¿Qué sucede?, creí que ibas a golpearme- dijo el ojiperla en tono de burla. –hasta nunca, rubio-.

¿Rubio? Quién demonios era él para llamarlo rubio. Además, esas características, estaba seguro de que tenía algún parentesco con ella, pero por qué no le dijo nada. –Hinata- empezó a hablar ya más tranquilo -¿lo conoces?- la chica asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la vista al joven que se alejaba, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho. –Nii-san…-

La noticia corría como bomba por todo el instituto. "Uzumaki Naruto había retado al genio Hyuga". La gente no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera parlotear y modificar las versiones para beneficiar al rico. Pronto, este fue llamado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. –Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- comenzó a hablar con los brazos cruzados. Se trataba de Haruno Sakura, la estudiante más reconocida y popular del colegio por su sociabilidad y sus excelentes calificaciones. –Ese tal Hyuga pasó y fue grosero con mi compañera- respondió él con serenidad –no le iba a permitir que se creyera la gran cosa sin siquiera pedir disculpas-.

La charla continúo un rato más. La sanción: Expulsión el resto de la semana. Aunque pareciera mucho el castigo por tan sólo haber levantado la voz, la razón estaba en que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, incluso una vez había discutido con uno de los profesores de arte considerándolo "absurdo". Aquel día, Naruto abandonó las instalaciones temprano. –Pff- refunfuñó mientras las rejas se cerraban detrás de él.

-Tú eres…- dijo una mujer parecida a Hinata, de largo cabello sostenido en una trenza a un lado y ojos perlas. –Usted es… ¿la madre de Hinata?- dijo tratando de dar en el blanco. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, en efecto, la madre de Hinata estaba frente a él. –Naruto, Naruto ¿eres tú?- repitió con las manos temblando acercándose a mi cada vez más, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sus piernas flanqueaban, no tenía idea de por qué me miraba así. –Se, señora, tranquilícese- dije tratando de alejarla con mis manos, la situación se hacía cada vez más incómoda.

-Tía Hana- dijo Neji apareciendo a un lado, quien había escuchado la pequeña confusión. -¿Qué hace acá afuera? Debería estar descansando- prosiguió colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul para apartarla del rubio. –Pe, pero es Naruto- repetía sin parar tratando de encontrar el rostro del chico –Lo sé tía, pero por favor, volvamos a casa- el castaño vio de reojo al oji azul, era obvio que le pedía que se retirara.

"Sin duda era su madre, pero… ¿qué demonios fue eso?" pensaba cruzando la calle, la cabeza le dolía de tan sólo recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. –Naruto- el chico volteó apenas escuchó su nombre -¿Itachi?- preguntó alzando la vista para tratar de encontrarlo de entre la multitud de peatones. –Hacía mucho que no te veía- el rubio sintió una mano en su hombro – ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertado, pues el pelinegro había partido para no volver, o al menos eso parecía. -¿Por qué no hablamos en tu casa?- sugirió Itachi.

n.n.n.n.n.n

-Y bien, te escucho- dijo el rubio tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá en la sala de estar. –He venido por Ann para llevarla conmigo, lejos de aquí- dijo cruzando sus brazos con expresión seria, la única que parecía tener, de hecho. -¿De verdad? Vaya que esa chica te cautivó- respondió el rubio burlista –quién diría que el famoso Itachi terminaría huyendo- el pelinegro se limitó a escuchar.

Itachi había sido, anteriormente, el heredero a la compañía hotelera Uchiha, encargada de las principales zonas de turismo en el país, sin embargo, el distanciamiento con su padre fue haciéndose cada vez más insoportable, culminando así con su partida y posterior desaparición. Fue todo un suceso que corrió por la ciudad, pues la elegante familia Uchiha nunca antes había tenido un desertor, y era mucho menos pensado que este sería el hijo con mayor potencial de la familia. El pelinegro sentía gran afecto para con Naruto, pues a pesar de ser grande la diferencia de edad, le parecía digna de admirar su pequeña lucha contra la vida.

-Oye- el ojinegro volteó a verlo – ¿no te parece que sería mejor si hicieras las paces con tu padre?- Naruto ya había pensado en eso un sinfín de veces, y creía que esa era la mejor solución, después de todo, estar peleado con la familia era terrible. –Naruto, lo que mi padre hizo no tiene perdón- en el rostro del rubio se formó una expresión de confusión y sorpresa –no tengo nada en contra de mi madre o mi hermano, pero con mi padre no está en negociación una charla-. Sorpresa. Fugaku escondía algo que incluso aquel que más le respetaba terminó odiándolo de esa forma.

-Bueno, bueno, no soy quién para juzgarte- dijo el oji azul suspirando –pero en fin, ¿te quedarás esta noche?-

-¿No es molestia?- contestó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, lo había planeado con tiempo, seguramente.

-De ninguna forma, será bueno tener compañía- contesto levantándose –sin embargo, quien decide es la jefa- abriendo la puerta de su habitación, se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente la pequeña Comina sobre la cama, justo en el centro. – ¡Waf!- gruñó, a lo que el rubio cerró la puerta. –le agradaste- mencionó sonriente "¿de verdad?" pensaba Itachi extrañado. Bueno, si no lo había correteado hasta sacarlo, era ganancia. Incluso él había peleado por la cama con su "pequeña mujercita", hasta llegar a un acuerdo bueno para ambos. "Ella tiene la comida de mejor calidad".

Dentro de sus pensamientos, el rubio era agobiado por el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, y sin duda alguna debía averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. –Mañana debo hablar con Hinata- dijo dejándose caer como piedra a las colchas, estaba exhausto. ¿Qué sucedía a su alrededor que nunca se dio cuenta?

Fin del capítulo 3.

Jelou chicos! Gracias por sus primeros comentarios *les da chocolates* no es soborno ewé (?

Primero que nada, les platico que esto es más una especie de sagas de preguntas. Las respuestas las soltaré como bombas una a una, porque aún falta conocer a los demás chicos y sus historias, además se habrán dado cuenta de los misterios que encierran unos personajes, ¿no? Pues bien, les revelaré todo tan pronto termine de hablar de todos, al final de la saga haré un breve espacio para detallar a cada uno de los personajes (si es que así lo desean). Por último, aún no lo adivinan mis hamores :3 XD soy tan malota (?

Muchas gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos pronto n.n (exámenes everywhere).


	4. Torture

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. __(__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**Opening:**__ Escúchese __**"Cassis"-**__The Gazette._

**SenbonZakura**

**Chapter 4. Torture.**

-Amor, perdóname- decía el rubio dando pequeños toques en la puerta. Nada. –No volverá a suceder, sal ahora-

Itachi puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico –Suerte- le deseó tomando su chaqueta para abandonar el apartamento.

–Prometo que no volveré a tirarte sin querer de la cama- continúo el rubio -¡Waf!- una gota anime resbaló por su nuca.

-Hinata- dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli azul al llegar al aula de clases. –Lamento llegar tarde, tuve una especie de pelea matrimonial- la imagen de su "mujercita" le llegó a la mente.

-¿Matrimonial?- preguntó intrigada –Na, Naruto-kun, ¿será que tienes pareja?- preguntó exaltada poniéndose de pie.

-¿He?, No, no, de ninguna manera- se excusó poniendo su mano en la nuca. –Verás, tengo una cachorrita a la que llamo Comina, y es algo así como "mi mujer"-

La chica se calmó un poco. –Ya veo, debe ser divertido tener mascotas- comentó –Mamá nunca permitió que tuviera mascota ¿sabes?, creía que eran animales sucios que traían enfermedades-

-Ya veo….- hizo una pausa –Oye, Hinata, quiero preguntarte algo- la chica volteó a verlo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- el chico se tomó un momento para pensar en las palabras correctas, pues no quería entrometerse en un tema delicado o personal de la familia Hyuga.

-Verás, la otra tarde me encontré con tu madre y al parecer me conocía de alguna parte- dijo con su dedo en la barbilla recordando la escena -¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Cuando mamá estaba viva tal vez-

Hinata permaneció un momento en silencio, sus ojos se ensombrecieron –No lo sé- contestó cortante.

¿Había dicho algo malo? Se preguntó el rubio por la reacción de la chica e inmediatamente cambió de tema –ya veo, debió ser mi imaginación, después de todo no tengo buena memoria- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aquel día no volvió a mencionar nada del tema. Se sentía culpable, había cruzado quizás una línea fuera de sus limitaciones de una forma abrupta y, lo peor, había afectado a su ojiperla.

Caminando de regreso a casa, la lluvia nuevamente había llegado. La peli azul llevaba consigo un paraguas, caminaba cabizbaja junto al oji azul.

-Naruto-kun- dijo deteniendo su marcha, el chico dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta y voltear.

-¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado. La chica desviaba la vista, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos cristalinos.

-Hace mucho que… no cruzo palabra con mi madre- explicó –y….- su mano derecha tomaba a la izquierda. –Actúa como si no existiera para ella-.

El rubio no supo qué decir. No sabía que algo como eso estuviera afectándole y verla sufrir de esa forma… no podía permitírselo, no quería verla llorar, no quería que estuviera triste. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus brazos la envolvían fuertemente y enterraba el rostro de la joven en su pecho, el paraguas cayó en el acto. Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó por algunos minutos.

O.o.O

-¡Madre!- dijo la ojiperla abriendo la puerta de una pequeña morada.

Neji entró en compañía de la mujer guiándola para entrar –Hija mía, Hinata-chan- dijo la mujer extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla.

-Estaba fuera de casa, ¿Qué no se supone que la estás cuidando?- regañó el castaño fulminándola con la mirada.

-Tsk…- se quejó visiblemente molesta.

La mujer notó la expresión en su hija –Hinata-chan, ¿esa persona volvió a hacerte daño?-

Todos guardaron silencio. –No mamá, se me cayó mi paleta hace rato y se empolvó, eso es todo- respondió con una sonrisa forzada –no te preocupes y vayamos por tus medicinas- la joven desapareció en el umbral en compañía de la mujer.

El joven las vio alejarse y sólo suspiró para después abandonar el lugar cerrándose la puerta detrás de sí.

O.o.O.o

-Snif, snif- Hinata se encontraba en el departamento del chico sentada en el sofá mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Toma- el rubio le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente –el chocolate siempre es bueno para las penas- dijo sonriendo sentándose a su lado.

Itachi se encontraba afuera todavía y lo más seguro era que volviera casi al amanecer.

-¡Waf!- dijo Comina corriendo para sentarse en medio de ambos. La ojiperla mostró curiosidad -¿Es tu mascota?- preguntó.

-No le gusta que le digan así, se llama Comina- dijo entre risas el rubio -¿Qué pasa Comina, estás celosa?-

-Comprendo los celos de Comi-chan, no permitiría que otra mujer se acercara a mi Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, la más linda que había dado el lujo de mostrar durante el día, quizás.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas. –Etto…- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Las manecillas del reloj estaban por señalar la media noche. Ambos jóvenes caminaban charlando por las calles de una ciudad dormida. La lluvia había cesado desde hacían unas horas y los chicos parecían ser la única compañía de las criaturas de la noche.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá….- dijo poniéndose frente a el chico bajo la luz de un poste. -…Puedo continuar por mi cuenta ahora- la chica se puso sobre sus puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto sintió nuevamente la sangre hervir. Vio como su pequeña corría alegremente entre los charcos de agua y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al rostro tratando de convencerse de que en verdad había pasado, no era un sueño. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Caminando de regreso a casa, la imagen de la chica no podía dejar de estar en su cabeza. Dio un gran suspiro y se detuvo en seco viendo la luna despejada. –Hinata…- murmuró en voz baja -¡Hinata!- exclamó esta vez más fuerte apresurando el paso hasta llegar al apartamento.

-¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el ojinegro saliendo de su habitación.

-Viejo, estoy enamorado- dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá visiblemente contento.

Itachi se sentó a su lado -¿Se trata de Hinata-san?-

-¿Quién más?- respondió con los ojos entrecerrados –me encanta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahorita pude expresarlo-

-Claro, pero lo más seguro es que no se lo hayas mencionado aún- dijo en tono burlón el oji negro.

- ¡Ja! Como si tú le hubieras dicho a Ann-chan que la amabas desde el principio- mencionó el rubio haciéndose el ofendido.

-Naruto- empezó a decir con semblante serio –soy una persona honesta y lo expresé de la manera más especial posible- el chico tenía toda su atención.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se lo confesaste?-

El peli negro suspiró y luego de unos segundos habló –Le envíe corazones por Facebook- Naruto se fue para atrás.

-¿A eso llamas romántico? ¿Es que eres normal Itachi?- dijo con una gota resbalando por su nuca. – ¿De colores o rojos?-

-Hermano, a las chicas les fascina la pasión- respondió con aura de sabiduría -¿te irás a dormir ya?-

-Sí, hoy me quedaré en el sofá, hace mucho calor por la humedad de las lluvias- dijo relajando músculos "No me deja entrar…" 

o.O.o.O

-Mamá, yo…- la mujer pasó de largo –Buenas noches-.

La ojiperla mayor revisó que su adorada nena estuviera durmiendo bien en su habitación antes de apagar las luces, la peli azul sin embargo sólo ignoró el gesto de su madre.

**Fin del capítulo tercero.**

**N/A: Hola a todos! n_n Hasta acá llegué hoy jajaja he pensado la trama y creo que todo está maquinado, así que comenzaré a unir los cabos para su entendimiento :3**

**Cambié la redacción para agilizar las cosas, aunque algunos momentos me tomaré la tarea de detallarlos para ponernos en sus pieles XD Ya después modificaré la redacción por la habitual si lo considero necesario. **

**Les agradezco por sus reviews! o/ Sin duda alientan a continuar :3 **

**Aprovecho el momento para invitarlos a leer "Mi Pequeño Petirrojo", un One-Shot MinaKushi que participa en el concurso "Frases Épicas" del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, que trata sobre la venganza y el veneno letal: el amor.**

**Sin más me despido deseándoles una buena semana y disculpas por tardar XD **

**Bye-Bye! Ann-chan (la novia de Itachi, pls =Q=) fuera. **


	5. Illusion

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. (__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**(Notas de Autor al Final)**_

**SenbonZakura**

**Chapter 5.- Illusion**

El chico despertaba de golpe en su habitación. Estaba sudoroso y agitado, había tenido algo parecido a una pesadilla. –Tsk- Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, el reloj iba a dar las 3:00 am. Sin poder cerrar los ojos, se puso de pie y dio un paseo por la habitación. Quería recordar lo que había soñado, sentía que era importante, ¿De qué se trataba? Abrió la ventana y dejó que algo de aire entrara, se sentía sofocado, las cuatro paredes estaban cada vez más cerradas. Una ráfaga de viento helada se sintió como brisa fresca de verano en su rostro. De su boca dejó escapar un bocado de aire, mientras su vista estaba fija en las estrellas.

O.o

El sol ya había dejado verse y las clases ya habían dado inicio. El rubio volteaba una y otra vez para encontrarse con el mismo escenario: su ojiperla no había asistido a clases. -Señor Uzumaki- dijo el profesor con seriedad tras pausar su explicación. Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho, quien volteó al escuchar su nombre, sin embargo seguía pensando en la chica -Lo quiero fuera de mi clase, ahora mismo-.

La puerta se cerró tras sí. Caminó a través de los pasillos. Arrastraba los pies, los sentía pesados y estaba preocupado. Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la enorme puerta de madera, la empujó con la suficiente fuerza para moverla y la biblioteca apareció ante sus ojos. El mismo estante, la mesa, el gran ventanal, un montón de libros y sobre todo, polvo. "¿Cómo es que Hinata viene aquí a diario?" Se preguntó resignado a no comprenderla nunca.

Tomando la iniciativa, el lugar poco a poco volvió a tener luz. Los libros fueron despolvados y ordenados como deberían, "Me pregunto por qué los pusieron aquí, se supone que todo libro es bueno". El chico fue por utensilios de limpieza al cuarto de los conserjes, y arregló a duras penas el cubículo. Por la ventana ahora se reflejaban los rayos con viveza, las viejas cortinas habían sido retiradas, los cachivaches ordenados y catalogados según su determinada función.

-Uff- dijo en un respiro limpiando el sudor de su frente –vaya que me costó trabajo, ya hace tiempo que las clases terminaron-. El establecimiento estaba prácticamente vacío, salió de éste como si tuviese alas y corrió a la casa de Hinata. "Me pregunto si estará enferma" pensaba entre una y un sinfín de posibilidades, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero qué va, le importaba un libro lo que dijeran. Doblando la esquina, se encontraba bajo el mismo faro donde había visto a la Ojiperla la última vez.

Caminó un par de metros hasta llegar a la casa donde la vio entrar "Me parece que era aquí". La casa era… normal. El jardín estaba un poco pasado, pero no lo suficiente para demostrar abandono, las ventanas estaban cerradas, quizás por la inclinación del sol a esa hora. Llegó a la puerta y dio un par de toques, luego de unos minutos no recibió respuesta. -¡Hinata!- gritó alejándose para ver si la divisaba desde lo lejos. Regresó a la puerta y colocó su oído en la madera para ver si había alguien adentro.

O.o.O

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Sostenía un helado de vainilla el cual poco a poco se derretía y caía al suelo. El viento removía su larga caballera, sus ojos estaban fijos en la delicada nieve que desaparecía poco a poco sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detener el fenómeno.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo el castaño de ojos perla apareciendo frente a ella –Sabes que éste no es tu lugar-.

-Nii-san…- susurró levantando la mirada. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?- preguntó ya con la respuesta en su mente.

-Porque lastimas a otros- dijo –y no solamente eso, te lastimas a ti-. El chico que hasta el momento la había ignorado, ahora estaba frente a ella dirigiéndole la palabra, sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo fría e indiferente, sus labios pronunciaban palabras que ella simplemente no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería escuchar.

**Flash Back**

La morena caminaba con paso indeciso. El hecho de ver ese lugar le causaba terror y dolor, nunca creyó volver a pararse frente a ella. Detuvo su marcha y la vio fijamente –He venido a visitarte- un remolino se llevó algunos pétalos de las flores, sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento –Hinata- dijo finalmente a la fría lápida que fungía como el lugar de descanso de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

-¿Tenten?- habló la peli azul frente a ella –No llores, estoy aquí- repetía una y otra vez en un llanto ahogado. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Po-Por qué no volteaba a verla? ¿¡Por qué no la sentía!? La chica cayó de rodillas frente a la castaña. Su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro empapado en llanto, fue entonces que lo vio, vio el nombre de la fría roca grabado en metal.

"Hyuga Hinata" Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sus manos sostenían su rostro helado, su cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Ella, había muerto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

O.o.O

Un rechinido se escuchó y la puerta finalmente cedió. El rubio estuvo a punto de caer pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Eh? ¡Hinata!- exclamó al ver a la ojiperla frente a él. La abrazó como todos los días, sin embargo se sentía… extraño. -¿Na…Naruto?- dijo aún más sorprendida la chica. Su corazón prácticamente dio giros dentro de su pecho. -¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? ¿Estás enferma?- interrogó apartándose un poco para revisarla de arriba abajo. –No sé de qué demonios hablas- respondió quitando las manos del chico que la sostenían –Nunca pensé que volvería a verte, Naruto- continuó diciendo.

-¿Hi, Hinata?- insistió aún más confundido que nunca –No me llames Hinata- exclamó seriamente la ojiperla –Mi nombre es Hime-.

-Déjate de bromas- interrumpió el chico -¿De qué hablas?- Se estaba poniendo furioso, la confusión lo sacaba de quicio y eso podía reflejarse en su rostro.

-Hinata está muerta- dijo en tono seco, frío, con un gran dolor en su corazón que seguía dentro a pesar de los años. El oji azul quedó en shock. ¿Muerta? ¿Pero qué cruel broma le estaba jugando? Eso no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, pero si estaba frente a él ¿¡Cómo podría ser eso verdad?! No tenía nada de lógica ni sentido común. -¡IDIOTA!- gritó levantando el brazo, estaba fuera de control, esas palabras eran demasiado, ¿qué se creía? Con toda la emoción del momento, le brindó una fuerte bofetada que la mandó al suelo.

**Sueño de Naruto.**

-Naruto-kun- dijo la pequeña de dos coletas y ojos luna -¿Cuándo seamos grandes, nos casaremos?- el niño se puso nervioso.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Hi-Hinata-chan!- exclamó ruborizado.

La imagen de un gran árbol de cerezo con pétalos cayendo en un hermoso día de primavera apareció. Éstos revoloteaban como mariposas con el viento, el día era hermoso, no había señal de otra persona en kilómetros. El Uzumaki se encontraba recostado sobre el césped y las hierbas del lugar, se sentía espléndido. –Naruto-kun- se escuchó una voz dulce llegar por detrás.

-¿Hina?- preguntó incorporándose para buscarla, la chica se encontraba de pie del otro lado del árbol. -¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, lo juro- respondió sonriente. Una ráfaga de viento se llevó aquellas palabras que quedaron grabadas en la chica para siempre en un susurro de mil pétalos revoloteando.

**Fin del Capítulo Quinto.**

¡Hola! Terminé el cap revelando la primera bomba :D ¿Me matarán? Pe-Pero les di chocolates, además les prometo mucho, mucho más XD

**Netokastillo y ragde09 felicitaciones! :3 Adivinaron, aunque Neto sólo tenía la idea ewe Además estoy segura de que las pequeñas personitas anónimas lo sabían también ewé **

**Como regalo, les tengo 2 opciones: **

**1.- Revelarles parte de la trama pensada (depende de ustedes, porque sería spoiler).**

**2.- Que elijan del personaje del que quieren que hable n_n (Recuerden que todos tienen algo XD)**

Y eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo por hoy XD Actualizaré rápido ya que no tengo casi nada qué ocultar ewe

Si ven algún error díganme para corregirlo lo antes posible y que sea mejor el fic! o/


	6. Dream (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. (__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**(Notas de Autor al Final)**_

**SenbonZakura**

**Atención: "Dream" será dividido en 3 partes, cada una narrada desde la perspectiva de los personajes principales.**

Agradecimientos de antemano a** ragde09** por su ayuda y cooperación en el fic :'D Rag, te nombro el co-autor de este pequeño trabajo :3 (Pequeño, pff ewe)

**Chapter 6. Dream (Parte 1)**

…**Naruto…**

_Muerta… es verdad, Hinata había muerto…_

Aquel día descansaba sobre las hierbas del campo, bajo el gran árbol de cerezo que había visto crecer desde que era niño. Abrí mis ojos, me pareció ver pequeñas mariposas danzar en el viento pero rápidamente logré identificar que se trataban de pétalos. No tardaría en oscurecer, extendí mi mano al cielo y traté de atrapar la luz que se desvanecía. Una acción natural, supongo. Me gustaba ver los atardeceres con mamá en este mismo árbol, bajo esta misma sombra.

Estar allí me reconfortaba y me ponía nostálgico, suspiré mientras abría el puño que había formado para darme cuenta de que efectivamente, no había logrado atrapar al carmesí atardecer. –Naruto-kun- escuché entre los silbidos del viento, esa dulce y suave voz era inconfundible – ¿Hina?- Llamé reincorporándome mientras la buscaba con la mirada. -¿Cumplirás tu promesa… a pesar de todo?- dijo ella indicándome que se encontraba detrás del árbol. La promesa… Si, ese juramento que le hice cuando éramos pequeños y soñábamos con crecer, nunca me detuve a pensar si de verdad llegaríamos a esos días.

-Lo juro- respondí dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, me emocionaba el pensar que de verdad podría llegar a casarme con la niña que quería, y a la cual ese día podía decir, amaba. El viento sopló con fuerza, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero helándolo al acto. El cerezo se mecía por la presión que ejercía sobre él, en un remolino se elevaron todos los pétalos al cielo, sentí angustia. Fue entonces cuando una llamada entró a mi celular, dudé sobre contestar, ese mal presentimiento me decía que eran malas noticias.

-¿Aló?-. Sin darme cuenta mis piernas estaban corriendo. No podía creer lo que me acababan de decir, recorrí la ciudad sin pensar en nada más que desear que fuera mentira. Nunca antes me había parecido el camino tan largo, comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría nunca y el dolor en mi pecho me sofocaba cada vez más. Subo las escaleras, no había tiempo para tomar ascensores. Reviso la dirección desde mi celular para cerciorarme de la habitación y abro la puerta de golpe. Allí estaba, tendida en la cama, la figura pálida de mi pequeña Hinata.

-¿Hi-Hinata?- la llamé acercándome con las piernas y brazos temblando. –Hina-chan…- dije con una sonrisa tratando de reconfortarme –Vamos, no es divertido, despierta-. Sus labios estaban azules, sus párpados cerrados, su piel fría, no había comprendido el verdadero significado y dolor de la noticia hasta verla inmóvil con mis propios ojos. Me pareció incluso verla respirar varias veces, ¡Estaba viva! Esta-estaba viva…

Una oscuridad me envolvió de la nada. No podía escuchar más que vagas voces cuyas frases no podía entender, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Esas preguntas hacían eco en mi cabeza, no podía responderlas, era como si todo se hubiese desvanecido cuando apenas hacía poco tiempo lo sabía.

Desesperación. Me sentí invadido por otra persona, otro ser que no era yo, no estaba en mi cuerpo, no podía verlo, ¿acaso era un alma? De alguna u otra manera así me sentía, como un espíritu levitando en la nada.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. No podía distinguir nada y todo el cuerpo me dolía. -¡Naruto!- escuché una voz que aún permanecía lejana, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me llama? Mi voz estaba silenciada por una opresión en mi pecho, eso me hizo sentir triste. Escuchaba llantos, pláticas, una extraña sensación de que no estaba completamente sólo, sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía tan sólo responderle y decirle "Oye, estoy aquí"? Nuevamente, me sentía frustrado.

-A…aah- Pronuncié en un nuevo intento por hablar, esperaba encontrar a mi eterna compañera, a la chica dulce y amable que siempre iba a platicar conmigo a pesar de mi estado. Mis ojos volvieron a ver por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde. Aquella mañana en la que reaccioné me di cuenta de que verdaderamente me encontraba sólo.

Los médicos me dijeron que había recibido una fuerte conmoción, gracias a la cual había permanecido en aparente estado vegetativo por poco menos de un año. Fui dado de alta del hospital una semana después. Caminé por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a mi hogar, lucía asqueroso. Justo a la entrada, una pequeña criaturita se refugiaba de la fría nieve, temblaba y apenas podía aullar, no duraría mucho tiempo si la dejaba afuera. La tomé entre mis brazos y entré a la casa con mi primera compañía en un año.

Lo olvidé todo como una manera de protegerme de la realidad. Fui débil y preferí dejarles el dolor a las personas que me rodeaban, sin duda no me enorgullezco de lo que hice.

Vi mi puño fijamente y desvié mi vista a la joven que se levantaba del suelo. -¿Lo has recordado?- preguntó con expresión sombría. Bajé la vista apenado como manera de asentir a sus sospechas.

-Lo lamento- respondí relajando mis manos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ahora que regreso al mundo real, no puedo decir que sigo triste, realmente no puedo sentir nada más que un pequeño sentimiento, nada comparado con el dolor disfrazado en mi debilidad y cobardía.

**Fin del Capítulo Sexto. **

Hola! :D Como dije al principio, dividí el cap 6 en 3 partes para que puedan entender lo sucedido, estos serán la experiencia de la muerte de Hina desde la percepción de ella misma, el rubio y su hermana Hime XD

Los primeros caps fueron la presentación para mostrarles la relación entre Hina y Naru como personas tan cercanas y ajenas una de la otra, así como la relación entre los personajes y el mundo o ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia. Ya que el capi pasado fue muy apresurado, me tomo la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo.

Además quería comunicarles que habrán muchos arcos en la historia :D El primero llevará como título: **Almas Extrañas**, que abarcaría desde el capítulo 1° al 5°. Con esto digo que este es el inicio de otro arco, cuyo nombre lo decidiré al final, aunque puede que sea el trío Dream XD

Bye-Bye y gracias por su paciencia n_n Cualquier duda pueden comentar, responderé en MP XD Me ENCANTA dar spoiler, así que si quieren preguntar si habrán más parejas o apariciones de sus personajes favoritos les responderé para que valga la pena su espera, sirve que me entero de sus gustos para añadirlos y que todos escribamos juntos el fic n.n Pueden hacerme sugerencias, pedir favores o lo que sea, yo estoy a sus órdenes nwn


	7. Dream (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

**Summary: **_Naruto, el hijo fracasado de una madre fracasada se topa con la enigmática, extraña e infantil Hinata. (__**N**__aru__**H**__ina) (Summary sencillo por mera flojera XD) _

_**(Notas de Autor al Final)**_

**SenbonZakura**

**Atención: "Dream" será dividido en 3 partes, cada una narrada desde la perspectiva de los personajes principales.**

**Chapter 7. Dream (Parte 2)**

…Hime…

_Hinata había muerto. _

-¡Hinata!- exclamé colocándome a un lado del cuerpo de mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Toqué su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba congelada. La causa de muerte: Fractura de Cráneo.

Aquel día había llegado temprano a casa, dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá y me estiré un poco, había pasado la noche fuera y sin duda estaba cansada. El teléfono sonó y fui directamente a contestar, me pareció extraño el que llamaran a esa hora del día, casi nadie llamaba a casa, sólo la difunta Kushina-san y su familia, pero Naruto no era del que lo hacía, siempre llegaba sin avisar. -¿Si?- contesté normalmente, la voz era desconocida para mí, sonaba fría.

-¿Es la residencia Hyuga?- Las palabras después de eso me hicieron tirar el aparato al suelo, mis piernas flanquearon y caí lentamente al sofá que se encontraba detrás de mí. Eso no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad, mi hermana, Hinata, era quien todas las mañanas me recibía con un "Buenos Días, Onee-chan" suavemente articulado. Al despertar el desayuno no era problema, ella lo tenía todo listo para nosotras, incluso el día anterior había agregado un "Gracias" a mi frase por primera vez.

Esa noche había salido a casa de una amiga para llevar a cabo un proyecto de la universidad, no volví a verla desde entonces… si tan sólo hubiera sido la misma floja de siempre, quizás aún estaría con vida.

Al reaccionar, me doy cuenta de que Naruto está de pie en la puerta de la habitación, ve con dolor y confusión el cuerpo inerte de mi hermana. –Naru…- Intento hablar pero me doy cuenta de que está perdido, camina y pasa de largo frente a mí, era verdad, a él le gustaba Hinata. Me aparto y veo con tristeza la escena, no podía darme el gusto de llorar, debía ser fuerte para apoyar al Uzumaki. En un par de ocasiones un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, él repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la ojiperla pero obviamente sus palabras no llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba ella. Besó sus labios con suavidad y yo luchaba por mantener la compostura. Amaba a Naruto, sentía dolor por mi hermana, no podía estar pensando en eso…

Bajé mi vista ocultando un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mi interior cuando de repente -¡Está viva! ¡Hime, Hinata está con vida!- Levanté la vista confundida y con una fuerte opresión en mi pecho que me imposibilitaba contestar. Naruto llegó a creer que respiraba. Sentí pena y sin querer un pequeño sollozo salió de mis labios, no podía seguir controlándome, estaba por quebrarme en cualquier momento.

-¡Hinata!- Repetía una y otra vez con alegría mientras compartía conmigo su sentimiento, estoy segura de que creyó que lloraba de felicidad.

Las enfermeras no tardaron en hacerse presentes para tratar de calmar al chico. Revisaron nuevamente los signos vitales, debo reconocer que aún tenía la esperanza de que aunque fuera mínima la posibilidad sucediera un milagro, pero por desgracia, esta vez tuvimos mala suerte. El rubio fue sacado de la habitación entre la negación de él, que luchaba por permanecer al lado de la ojiperla hasta que despertara.

Los médicos dijeron que había sido un shock emocional muy fuerte, el día no había terminado cuando me informaron que Naruto se encontraba en una especie de coma del cuál no había forma de saber cuándo despertaría. "Todo depende de él" fue lo último que me dijeron abandonando la sala. Me encontraba sola frente al ahora cuerpo del oji azul, volteé a duras penas y al verlo mi fortaleza cayó irremediablemente. Lloré por primera vez en ese día, sabía que se encontraba bien, que era fuerte y despertaría en cuestión de días, sin embargo los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses. No hubo uno en el que no estuviera a su lado.

Luego del funeral de mi hermana, mi madre reconoció que había perdido a una hija.

-Mamá- Dije frente a la gran piedra –Hinata ya no está con nosotros- Debía asegurarme de comenzar una nueva vida con el único soporte que me quedaba, dije esa frase con la esperanza de que ella y yo nos uniéramos más, y que su muerte no fuera en vano, al menos lograría que dos extrañas fortalecieran sus lazos.

-Pero qué dices- Contestó ella con una sonrisa que parecía sincera –Estás aquí, conmigo- Dijo estrechándome contra su pecho, era la primera vez que me abrazaba, vi mis brazos que trataban de corresponder al gesto –Hinata, mi querida hija- Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, aparté a mi madre y enfoqué mi vista dudosa en ella. Me había llamado como mi hermana.

-¿Pasa algo, Hina-chan?- Preguntó mientras me dedicaba una mirada de cariño. Era la primera vez que mis pupilas tenían el gusto de ser las receptoras de esos amorosos ojos, sin embargo, mi alma sólo se partió en miles de pedazos mientras la oscuridad la invadía cada vez más y más.

-N…No- Dije tratando de guardar la compostura –Mamá, ¿Sabes cuándo volverá Hime?- Debía saberlo, debía saber que al menos en alguna laguna de sus recuerdos se encontraba ese nombre que ella misma me dio.

-¿Hime?- Mencionó haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar -¿Es una nueva amiga tuya, Hina-chan?- Mis brazos, que luchaban por sostener con fuerza los de mi madre, cayeron resignados y vencidos.

-Si- Afirmé mientras bajaba mi vista, y mis ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra.

Lo había perdido todo, estaba sola. Mi madre, la persona en la que se supone debo confiar, ahora estaba renegando de mi existencia, ¿es que acaso alguna vez signifiqué algo para ella? Estaba frustrada, cansada, triste, furiosa… No tenía ningún tipo de apoyo que me mantuviera, estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano perdería la cordura.

Una mañana en la que visité a mi amigo, le platiqué lo que había sucedido ese día. Mi cabello había crecido mucho más, llegué a adoptar el peinado de mi hermana, aunque nunca me animé a vestir con sus ropas, eso era demasiado, incluso para mí. Lloré frente a él en muchas ocasiones, esperaba que me abrazara y me dijera que estaba conmigo, que no estaba sola como decía estar, pero… el día que eso sucedió, mi vida dejó de importarme.

-Tsk…- se quejó el rubio asustándome.

-¿¡Naruto?!- exclamé tomando su mano. Mi corazón latía rápido, al fin reaccionaba a la realidad.

-Hi…nata- Esa palabra fue mi límite. No quería vivir en la sombra de mi querida hermana, llegué a odiarla, aunque sabía que la culpa era de los que me rodeaban, ¿estaba en lo correcto? Sin más dejé la sala y me dirigí a algún lugar sin mirar atrás.

Ahora el mismo chico rubio que amaba está frente a mí, me da un fuerte golpe que, aunque dolió, no fue mucho en comparación con esos daños de inexistencia.

-¿Lo has recordado?- Pregunto finalmente, era hora de que despertara de ese sueño.

Fin del Capítulo 7.

¡Jelou, Pipol!

Ann se tarda demasiado e_é La patearé, no se preocupen :D

Les comunico que conseguí ser Kushina-dono en un rol! *salta de alegría* Estoy emocionada 'ttebane!

Y aquí dejo este pequeño trabajo XD Tienen permiso de golpearme, cualquier corrección o duda favor de comunicarme con un review :3

Bye-Bye! o/


End file.
